everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
The Death Pledge
Characters Cedar Wood,Islebella Lilman Rolana Candlewick, Wildney Swan,Raven Queen, Apple White,Cynthea Mallard,Abigail Thief, Narcissa Demonic, Sylvi Robber, Aria Turchese, Sparrow Hood,Larry Esel,Rouge Deerling WARNING THE FOLLOWING FANFICTION MAY CONTAIL MALExMALE FEMALExFEMALE SHIPPINGS, OR THE CRACKIEST SHIPPINGS EVER CREATED. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED BY MISHACHU TUBBY. ' Chapter 1- Legacy Day The sound of Grimm calling Rolana's name snapped Rolana back into her senses. Rolana walked up to the stand with all eyes on her. The Royals were smiling and the Rebels were panicking. She tried not to focus her eyes on anything, just the ground. She felt as if the world was crumbling underneath her feet as she took each slow step to the Story Book of Legends to take the pledge. She stepped up to the book and looked down at it and took a deep breath, not trying to focus at all the students faces. She began to panic on the inside. She put her hands on the sides of the book, her palms sweating like mad. She took one more breath and finally sputtered something out. “I-I-I am……Rolana….C-Candlewick… S-s-successor….. of C-Candlewick…… And…..I-i-I PLEDGE…. To follow…. My destiny…. And…..die………” Lana sputtered out, shivering the whole time, managing not to cry. Suddenly the key appeared infront of her. Lana trembled as she reached out for the key. Then she grabbed it and stabbed it into the key slot of the book, and the book shot open to Lana’s story. She watched carefully throughout the whole thing; seeing her and Cedar, them both turning into donkeys, Lana worked and labored. Then the mirror came up in front of Lana. This made Lana burst into tears. The Mirror showed her ''dead. ''Lana quickly signed her name into the book and darted off the stage crying. The Royals, cheered, and the Rebels sighed. Abigail Thief threw an empty coffee cup at Sparrow for no apparent reason. Milton Grimm just smiled since Lana signed the book. Cedar saw Lana running in tears and managed to catch up to her, with Cynthea Mallard close behind. “Lana, whats wrong?” Cedar asked Lana, worried. “I’m gonna die! I’m gonna die!” Lana cried out, repeating and yelling for all the students to hear. Cynthea couldn’t help but feel horrible. She remembered how the only people who would give her respect in her destiny would be shot down by hunters. She knew others had worse than her, because at least she had a happily ever after. She just felt sad watching Cedar trying to keep Lana calm, by stroking her as she cried. “Lana…” Cedar said softly. “Yes?” “Do you know why I am really a rebel?” “No….” “Its because I would really hate…. To see you die….” Cedar began to sniffle and tear up. Lana couldn’t believe what she had heard. It was no way that Cedar could possibly be lying, since she is cursed to tell the truth. Lana just continued to hug Cedar and wonder, if anything in the future would prevent her from following her destiny. Chapter 2- My Happily Ever After Starts NOW Rolana and Cedar and Cynthea went back to their seats. They had missed Apple White's pledge. Rolana sadly had to sit next to Sparrow Hood, who was covered in coffee that was thrown by Abigail Thief. Raven Queen walked up to the stand to say her pledge. "I Am Raven Queen. Daughter of the Evil Queen....And i pledge....." Raven stopped talking. She wasnt sure what to say. All the rebels were worried for Raven and the Royals were waiting for her to sign her name into the book. "Come on!" the words called out from Apple's lips. "Raven....Please dont do it..." Lana mumbled. Raven picked up the key and put it in the book, and you know everything else. Lana was jolted wide awake when she heard Raven yell "I AM RAVEN QUEEN. AND I AM PLEDGING TO MY '''OWN '''DESTINY. '''MY HAPPILY EVER AFTER STARTS NOW. ' " Raven slammed the book shut, and all the mirrors shattered. Lana was crying from all the noise. She ran out of the coronation. Lana had realized Raven didnt disappear. So can it be possible to follow your own destiny? Lana wasnt sure, but she knew Raven was the one who would end this. Chapter 3- A Change of Heart Rolana woke up the next morning feeling better than previous mornings. Previous mornings she would wake up to know she would die in her destiny, but now she has hope that that wont happen, thanks to Raven Queen. Isle knocked on Lana's door and Lana got out of bed to open the door. "What do you want, Isle?" Lana asked, annoyed. "I just wanted to come by and say you did a good job during Legacy Day last night... That was pretty brave..." Isle admitted. "Really? Thanks for the compliment, Bella." Lana smiled. "You are welcome, Rolana." Isle smiled. "Well, i best be going. Lizzie Hearts and Kitty Cheshire are waiting for me. Maybe you want to go out and get coffee later?" Isle asked. "Sure and maybe- wait what?" Lana asked surprised. "You said you wanted to hang out with me. What are you on, Bella?" "I am not on anything, Lana" Isle laughed. "Isle, is this a scam or a setup?" Lana asked. "No. I just felt i needed to change a bit. Maybe i am just a bit too evil lately. Well are you free later?" "Sure." "Kay, i'll pick you up at 1:00." "Kay, see you at 1" Chapter 4- Royals, Rebels, Reindeer,Lazza, and a Coffee Shop 1 o'clock came fast, and Lana was in a new outfit she had picked out. There was a knock on her door. It was Isle. "Hey Bella... I am ready..." "Hey Lana- WHOA! You look so pretty!" Bella had said, shocked. "Really? Thank you... You look pretty too!" Lana replied. "Well we better be getting going. We need to get seats before they run out." Isle said. "Oh okay Isle" Lana Replied, getting her purse and walking out with Bella. They got into Bella's car and drove to the coffee shop. Everyone just stared at the two of them when they walked into the room. Royals looked disgusted, and Rebels smiled. Abigail Thief was sitting next to Sparrow Hood. Sparrow broke into one of his music numbers, and Abi threw coffee at him. Apple White went over to Bella and asked her "What? Why are you hanging out with a donkey? Its not your destiny, Bella." and Bella just replied " Shut up Apple no one likes you". "What?! Everyone likes me!" Apple said. "NO WE DONT" Abigail shouted. "Abigail, if you are a royal, why do you hang out with Rebels?" Apple asked. "I am loyal to my destiny, and i like to hang out with nice people instead of know-it-alls like you and Blondie" Abigail replied. "What is that supposed to mean, Thief?" Apple bursted mad. "Guys can we stop arguing about this?" Raven said angrily. "Yea, really guys this is getting out of hand..." Wildney said sadly. "Well i wont stop until the rebels admit they made a bad choice!" Apple said. "Apple, it isnt right to hate someone for whatever they feel is right." Cynthea Mallard announced. All the rebels nodded in agreement to Cynthea. "I am a royal, and i agree with Cynthea completely." Larry said. "Larry, where is my coffee?" Rouge said angrily."I drank it. You're welcome. "Abi said. "Oh okay Abi." Rouge said. "Why do you let Abigail take your stuff, Rouge?" Apple asked. "Can you just shut up and leave us alone?" Lana snapped. Everyone looked at Lana. "Can you guys not look at her? She was just stating her opinion." Raven said. "Yea and that opinion was stupid" Apple said. "Apple. Please just go, no one wants you here." Sparrow said. "Thats true, and i wouldnt lie." Cedar said. "Fine!" Apple said before leaving. Everyone cheered except for the royals. Larry picked Rouge up and carries her around like always. Abi enjoyed drinking her coffee and using the Abi Method by throwing the empty cup at Sparrow. Lana and Isle enjoyed the rest of their time at the coffee shop with their friends <3 Chapter 5- Feeling a Demonic Neglect Lana and Islebella grew closer as days went by. At first, they wanted nothing to do with eachother, now they were inseperateable. Lana grew happier, but time went on and Islebella seemed guilty. She felt bad for all the times she humiliated Lana in front of everyone. Abigail Thief, Narcissa Demonic, and Sylvi Robber noticed that Lana started to drift away from them as the days went on and she started to hang out more with her friends Islebella, Cedar Wood, and Aria Turchese, daughter of the Fairy with the Turqoise Hair. "Guys, have you noticed that Lanas.... avoiding ''us?" Abigail asked. "Yea, i have noticed as well...." Narcissa replied. "Well, can you blame her? Most of her time when she spends time with us, she seems to feel left out of every situation; like she doesnt ''belong ''with us. Now she finally has people who pay attention to her." Sylvi said. "I guess you are right, Sylvi. We shouldnt be so caught up in this." Abigail sighed. "But to be honest i miss when she was clingy and desperately tried to be apart of our little team. It feels empty without her doing that anymore...." Nar admitted. Lana walked passed the 2 thieves and the demon with her new friends beside her. Lana didnt even say hello to the 3 girls. "Lana!" Abigail called out to her. No answer. "Maybe i can try..... LANA!" Sylvi yelled. Still no answer. "Guys..... Lana is ''really trying to ignore us....." Narcissa frowned. "Even if she was, what did we do wrong?" Sylvi asked. "I dont even know..." Abigail sighed. "Guys, maybe we should just give Lana some time.... After all she did feel out of place with us... With them is where she belongs right now.." Narcissa said. "Could Islebella be faking her friendliness with Lana? It feels like a scam, but i am not sure." Sylvi admitted. "Guys! Now i know why Lana is avoiding us." Abi figured out. Narcissa and Sylvi listened in. "Lana is ignoring us, because we ignore her." Abi said. "I kind of doubt that, but its most likely to be true." Nar said. "So, should we try to talk to Lana?" Sylvi asked. "Yea, we should. We just want to know what's up with Lana...." Abi said. "Okay, we will talk to her later. Agreed?" "Agreed" "Agreed" Chapter 6- Too Inconsiderate Abigail Thief, Narcissa Demonic, and Sylvi Robber set out to find Lana. They wanted to figure out why Lana was ignoring them, but they were in for a twist. Lana was in her dorm room, talking about boys with Islebella, Cedar, and Aria. Abigail walked up to the door and knocked on it. "Come in!" Lana yelled. Abigail, Narcissa, and Sylvi walked in the dorm room. "Oh. ''Its just ''you guys." Lana sighed. Abigail, Narcissa and Sylvi were shocked. They thought they would never hear that cross from Lana's lips. They were so used to that shy loner girl that they didnt know that Lana had snapped. "Just us?" Narcissa frowned and asked. "Do you think of us as just THAT?" Abigail yelled. "Sorry, but i dont worship popular people anymore." Lana said. "Wait what is THAT supposed to mean?" Sylvi asked. "Lana, you better get off this attitude. Its really hurting us." Abi admitted. "OH REALLY? OH I DIDNT NOTICE!" Lana finally snapped sarcastically, spooking Narcissa, Abigail, and Sylvi. "WHAT ABOUT ALL THE TIMES WHEN YOU WOULD DO THAT TO ME, HUH? WHAT ABOUT THOSE TIMES? I HAVE ALWAYS WANTED TO BE YOUR FRIEND BUT YOU ALWAYS REJECT ME.THEN WHEN I LEAVE YOU TO PEOPLE WHO CARE ABOUT ME, THEN YOU START TO NOTICE AND YOU WANT ME BACK?" Sylvi gulped, and then frowned. "Lana, i didnt mean to-" "TOO LATE FOR APOLOGIES! I AM DONE! I DONT WANT TO FORGIVE YOU GUYS JUST TO GET IGNORED AGAIN" Lana interrupted Abigail. "Lana, we are so sorry for rejecting you, its just that-" "ITS JUST THAT I AM DIFFERENT. ISNT THAT IT? YOU GUYS HAVE ALWAYS CALLED ME NAMES BEHIND MY BACK AND I CANT STAND IT ANYMORE." Lana snapped at Narcissa, making her tear up. "Lana, why wouldnt you tell us how you felt?" Sylvi asked. "Why would you guys care? You guys have better things to do...." Lana started to tear up. "How about you three just leave? You guys are the reason Lana is avoiding you. You guys are too inconsiderate to see Lana ever in pain. Where were you when she was dumped on True Hearts Day? Where were you when she broke her neck?" Cedar asked, a bit fed up. "Okay okay we will leave.... Lana, if you still want to talk to us, we will be in our dormroom..." Abigail sighed, leaving, with the robber and the demon following her. Lana was crying, and Aria was trying to comfort her. "Why do they think you would want to talk to them after all the times they reject you?" Islebella asked. Lana just shrugged and kept crying. It wasnt that really Abigail, Nar, and Sylvi avoided Lana when she was dumped, they just had to spend time with their boyfriends. Lana felt, they wouldnt really understand. They dont have to die in their story, they have happy endings, even Narcissa does, and she is the Devil's daughter! And they are popular and many boys have crushes on them, while all boys try avoiding Lana. Its not that the 3 girls are bad, its just that they wouldnt understand Lana's situation. Lana just prayed that everything would be alright, that she didnt have to die, that she could live the rest of her life getting married, having a family of her own, hanging out with her friends, she wanted none of that to crumble away from her. '''But everything changed the next day.... Chapter 7- A Guilty Pleasure Lana went to Abigail Thief's dormroom to apologize for the other night, but instead Narcissa opened the door. "Lana?" Narcissa was surprised. "I wasnt expection you to knock on my door!" "yea.... i just wanted to say i was sorry for yesterday...." Lana frowned. "Lana, do you want to talk to me about it?" Narcissa asked. "Yea, i just want to get it off my chest...." Lana said. "Come in." Narcissa said nicely. "Nar, its just that..... i always feel left out when i am around you guys.... Since you guys have boyfriends, happy endings, popularity...." Lana admitted. Narcissa frowned, and felt a little guilt. "Lana, so this is how you feel, all the time?" Nar asked. "Yes, and i am sorry for making you cry before....." Lana sighed. "its okay, Lana. But you know you can always tell me how you feel..." Narcissa frowned. "I know, and i am sorry for putting it out in a negative way...." Lana sighed. "its okay, Lana. I forgive you.." Narcissa smiled. "Really?" Lana asked. "Yep!" Narcissa laughed. "Well, i better get going.... Islebella is waiting for me.." Lana laughed. "Okai! Bye!" Narcissa said as Lana left. Narcissa didnt know that letting her leave would be one of the worst ideas to do. Lana was going to do something that might even damage '''her whole reputation. Lana walked into her bedroom, seeing Isle looking at her with a smile. Lana walked closer to her, with that same grin. Bella grabbed Lana and pinned her to the wall, engulfing her into a kiss. "BELLA?! WHAT ARE YOU DOIN- MHHMMMPH!!" Lana was muffled by Isle's desire. Bella was kissing uncontrollably in love. She pulled Lana closer and Lana tried to pull away, but just went along with it in an embrace. Ikimono Tanuki had walked into the room, then was stunned at the sight, making her eyes water. She saw the love of her life kissing another girl. Bella turned into Ikia, and then started to crying. " I AM SO SORRY! I DIDNT MEAN TO IKIA! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" Bella cried out. "I AM GOING TO KILL THAT DONKEY." Ikia screamed, and grabbed Lana by the shoulders. "NO! DONT HURT HER!" Bella screamed, and Narcissa, Abigail, and Sylvia stormed out of their dorms to Lana's room. Lana was in death's grip. She was being strangled by Ikia's fists, struggling to breathe. "HOW DARE YOU TOUCH HER?" Ikia screamed. "I-i-i didnt t-t-touch her..... c-c-c-s-s-She touched....m-m-me-e...." Lana choked out. The two thieves and the demon could only watch in horror. Bella was crying in tears as Lana was choking to death. Tears were pouring from Lana's face. She knew she was going to die. Ikia closed her fists even more around Lana's neck, and then let go, letting Lana drop to the ground. Lana was shivering, and the 3 other girls by the door were too scared to go over and help. Ikia grabbed Bella's hands and dragged her out of the room. "Lets go, babe." Ikia said strictly. "AND NEVER EVER CHEAT ON ME AGAIN." Bella only shivered and obeyed her orders. Lana needed medical attention, so Abi, Sylvi, and Nar picked her up and took her to the hospital, without Ikia trying to prevent. '''A wave of shock went through Narcissa's mind. "It was my fault..... i let her leave, she was kissed by Bella, and then she was almost killed by Ikia..... What have i done?" Chapter 8- A Painful Regret Narcissa couldnt help but just feel guilt. She had thought she ''was the cause of Lana being in the hospital. Nar couldnt help but just watch Lana being carried off by the nurses with an airmask on. 'Why did i do this..... I wish i didnt let her leave..... now its my fault...... 'Nar cried to herself. 'Now she almost died.... because of me.....' Nar felt a lump in her throat as she heard Lana's screams in the emergency room as they were doing x rays to see the damage on her lungs. It was pretty bad. It was as if they were crushed. This only made Narcissa feel worse, and she cried on Abigail's shoulder. Abigail frowned and tried to block out the screams. 'I have always thought of Lana as some kind of attention seeker, but now i finally see.... 'Abigail thought. 'She is annoying and clingy, but she is nice... But she needs to understand we wont be friends with her.... ''' Lana was wheezing in the airmask. Whenever she took a breath, it felt like sharp knives stabbing in her chest. Islebella felt much worse than Narcissa or Abi. She was the one who kissed Lana, setting Ikia off. The memories of the voice of Lana choking out for air haunted her endlessly. She remembered when the incident ''happened. Lana had fallen down the stairs and waited for days for someone to come by to help her. She had broken her neck and damaged her left lung, but no one was there to save her. She had cried out for days for someone to come by and help. But then she had passed out, and then someone finally came. Lana still doesnt know who saved her life and she doesnt know why anyone would save her, since she was ugly and annoying. Isle cried when she remembered the cries for help Lana yelled, and she remembered how she would block out all those noises, because ''she ''was the one who pushed her down the stairs. Bella now felt different feelings for Lana. She had a bit of a crush on her, but was too scared to say. Lana would be in the hospital for a while, '''but why would anyone ''care?' Chapter 9- Haunting Memories Multiple memories and voices from the past haunted Bella, making her rock back and forth in her chair in the waiting room at the hospital. Bella had finally remembered the worst memory of all in her life... where it all took place... *flashback* ''Lana was skipping down the halls with her bright brownish red hair flowing behind her with flower petals falling from the roses that sat in front of her ears. She was smiling and giggling and filled with joy and happiness, like any other 6 year old girl. '' ''Then '''BOOM. '''There was a loud noise tumbling down the stairs, so Lana went over to take a look. Later Lana would reget eathsdropping for what she saw made her mouth open wide in horror and tears form in her eyes. She had seen her kindergarten teacher, '''dead. '''Her lifeless body layed there, twisted from the fall. Her blonde hair was spread out from her messy bun. Her long crimson red ears were paralyzed, never to move again. '' ''Lana got down on her knees and cried. She had loved her kindergarten teacher. She was the only one who understood her and cared about her besides her now deceased father Candlewick. Now she is gone, lifeless on the concrete floor. '' ''A dark shadowy figure steped down the stairs making the steps and the stairs creek loudly, at a dephning pitch. '''Creeeeeeek. Creeeeeeeek.' ''Lana's ears were hurting from the loud creeks. She was too scared to look into the figures eyes. Then the shadow spoke. "Oh no... Oh no.... Ms Jennifer..... I didnt mean to push you down....." The voice bellowed lowly. The voice scared Lana, since it was the same voice that she heard at her father's funeral. It seemed when that voice is around, bad things happen. '' ''The shadow turned its face towards Lana, growling at a dark tone "You saw what i did, didin' you?" it asked. '' ''Lana was too scared to answer. Her instincts told her to '''run. '''If she didnt, something bad would happen. Soon she would regret staying still. The shadow went out to grab Lana's hand and succeded. Lana tried to pull away, but then the man grasped his fists around Lana's neck. Lana began to choke, and the man grasped his fists tighter. She was stuttering out little noises, that sounded like a mix of braying and crying. ''Lana felt the life draining out of her, she choked out her last breath and fell to the floor, dead as well. '' The man didnt know, but little Bella was watching the entire time. Her face was engulfed in tears. When the man left the lifeless corpses, Bella ran to Lana's. Bella was freaking out. If Lana wasnt alive, she wont follow her destiny. If she doesnt follow her destiny, then Isle cant be the coachman. If isle cant be the next coachman, '''no happily ever after. ''' Bella picked up Lana's light body and ran over to Baba Yaga, her future Home Evilnomics Teacher in highschool. '' ''"Can you help her?" Bella shivered. "Yes, i can. But i need help from someone who is closer to controlling spirits than I am." Baba Yaga sighed. "Who would that be?" Lana asked. The room went quiet. "The one we need, is the '''Devil himself.'" '' Then a burst of flames lit up on the other side of the room, creating a dark mass. "You called?" The deep voice said. '' ''Bella gulped in fear. This was her first time ever encountering the Devil. "We need a favor from you, your Highness of Hell." Baba Yaga said to the firey mass. "Now what would that be?" the Devil grinned, and looked at Bella. "We need you to help us bring a child back from the dead..." Baba said. "Bring me the child" the Devil demanded. ''Baba Yaga took the dead child out of Bella's arms and gave it to the Devil. The Devil stared down at the child. '' "There is something......unusual about this child's aura....." The Devil said. "What do you mean?" Bella asked. "Nothing, you will learn when you are older" The Devil told Bella. Suddenly a smaller mass appeared beside the devil. "Daddy?" the little shadow said. "Narcissa, what is wrong?" The Devil asked the smaller shadow. "What are you holding?" Narcissa asked. "It is a corpse, Narcissa." the Devil repiled. "Can i see it Daddy?" Nar asked. '' ''"No, Narcissa. I have to bring it back from the dead first. Then you can see it." The Devil answered. "Aww, then what is the point of showing me a corpse if it is living?" Narcissa pouted. "I will get you your favorite ice cream after this." The Devil smiled. "Yay!" Narcissa giggled. '' ''The Devil went back to focusing on bringing the dead donkey girl back to life. He put his hand over the girl's chest and dark magic swirled around the young child. The young child's eyes flew open, and they were red, but then they faded back to their amber brown color. '' ''The child took a breath, but was asleep. Bella cried tears of joy, and the Devil put the child in Baba Yaga's arms. "Thank you..." Baba Yaga said to him. "You are welcome. Watch over that child. There is something off about her..." He warned to Baba Yaga. '' ''*Back to present* Bella stopped remembering that memory. She thought about what the devil had said. What did he mean when he said there was something off about Lana? Why does Baba Yaga have to watch over her? What is wrong with her aura? These will not be answered right away, Bella will soon be able to answer a question, sooner than you think.... 'This Fanfic will be continued on a different webpage due to this page having unknown complex. Link to the next Webpage is http://everafterhighfandom.wikia.com/wiki/The_Death_Pledge_(Continuation) ' Category:Mishachu Tubby's Fanfics Category:Fanfiction Category:Original Character Fanfiction